


News Flash! Hero Reporting Odyssey!

by Simply_Ck



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Aliens, Combat, Comedy, Drama, Explosions, F/F, F/M, Kaiju, M/M, Magical Girls, Mecha, Mystery, Reporter, Romance, Shenanigans, Slice of Life, Superheroes, Tokusatsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Ck/pseuds/Simply_Ck
Summary: In the not too distant future, the world is one of chaotic nonsense. Aliens, kaiju and various beasts attack every week. Fighting them are Henshin Heroes: transforming heroes with various powers, along with variants such as Magical Girls and Mecha Pilots. Justice and Evil fight to the bitter end every day...And someone has to record it all. Follow the adventures of a dorky reporter on several different cases detailing the strange inside lives of heroes and villains.





	News Flash! Hero Reporting Odyssey!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heyo folks! This is just a fun little idea of mine. Hope you enjoy it!

**News Flash! Hero Reporting Odyssey!**

 

**A Peek into Heroics!**

 

**Chapter 1: I can’t see, please move**

 

_Year: 20XX_

_Case: A Crabby Bunch_  

 

Any time I meet up with people, old friends, family, random guy in a karaoke bar three beers in, they always ask me, “Hey Mayuri, the hell do you do for a job?” Every single time.

 

Most people would think this plump brunette idiot would be like, a cashier, or something. An assistant, Maybe a secretary. Or like, an accountant. Like Bill. Fucking Bill.

 

But anyway, you’d think I’d have some lame run of the mill job like literally everyone else in the world. Ever. But nah. Every time someone asks me this question, I always tell them:

 

I’m a reporter. I report _badasses._

 

“Hi-YAAAAH! COME ON COME ON!”

 

_Click click click!_

 

Like this guy. Mister Something something. Justice Man. Whatever he was called, he’s your standard H.H. Henshin Hero they call ‘em. Black spandex suit, white gloves, red visor. The crown and regal cape weren’t common but you’d see a few of those running around. 

 

Speaking of running around was this guy’s opponents. Crab people. Actual, god forsaken crab people. Around 10:00 AM these bastards ran into downtown Tokyo, and started tearing up the place.

 

Like every other week. For the last 5 years (seriously, **5 years** ), the same mob of crabs would rush in, give some people bruises, and get their asses kicked. Seriously!  Ever since I’ve been on “Crab Shift” duty, the last 6 months have been spent perfecting where the best spots were. Fights were usually different each time, but outcome was the same.  But I’ll get back to that.

 

With that in mind, there was one _awesome_ place to get the best shots. One that always worked, regardless of what was going on.

 

“M-miss! I implore you! Please step back!

 

“Never!”

 

_Click click click!_

 

I was literally right next to the dude. A truly perfect spot!

 

“M-miss!”

 

Except with _this guy_ bumbling around! For some asinine reason, this guy just seemed to generate smoke around him at all times. Dust constantly got onto the camera! It’s terrible!

 

Seriously! And there’s nothing worse to a reporter than dust. Minus, well, death. And things that caused death. But dust was up there!

 

“Come on man, can you like, back up! Or something! You’re killing my shot here!”  Honestly, this guy was an amateur! A cool looking amateur but still!

 

Hell, this guy was being so ridiculous even the damn _crab people_ were confused. Those weird assholes were just standing around, chattering themselves like a bunch of numbskulls. I’ve never seen something so stupid! I mean sure! Heroes can be heroes! Save people, whatever! But this was _stupid_.

 

Eventually, some genius in his seaweed filled mind finally decided that the gig was up. He ran in, claws a-swinging. This was bad bad bad bad.

 

“KIKIKIKIKIKIKIKI-“

 

_CRACK!_

 

Ah thank Christ. Hero Guy removed his blood stained elbow from the crushed skull. The crabman’s corpse collapsed on the pavement, followed by the chattering of his comrades. Oh _boy._ This’ll be fun.

 

“Please step back, ma’am.”  He then thrusted out his hand, towards me, thumb pointed towards the sky. “And I’ll try to make this as flashy as possible! Does that work?”  

 

Alright, he had the charisma, and the reflexes. Maybe this idiot wasn’t an amateur after all! So, might as well roll with it!

 

“Okay!”

 

Sliding back from the future fight, I checked everything. Battery, three quarters full! Film, full! Lighting, fabulous! With everything check, it’s-

 

“Showtime! Make it fun, guy!”

 

_Click!_

 

Hand gripping the camera, I watched the hero’s cape flap heroically behind him. There was around a dozen crab people surrounding him. Each clicked and chatted to the other, their claws snapping the air. Which made for an **_awesome_ ** shot!

 

_Click!_

 

The first buffoon charged in with a wild flail, claws flying everywhere. Something Man had no hesitation as he _slammed_ his head into it.

 

**_CRUNCH!_ **

 

Upon pulling away, I felt goosebumps run up my shoulder. Did this guy just headbutt someone with a _crown?!_

 

Yep! He did!  The evidence was clear: several imprints right in the crabman’s skull. As the corpse collapsed, I went wild with the camera.

 

_Click click click_ it went! At this point, Guy Dude was just reacting to their attacks. One crab went in for a kick? For some stupid reason? He’d grab the leg, and _slam_ it against another guy. Punch? Swerve to the side, and then _smack_ this guy in the face. Wow he...really liked going for the face.

 

“KIKIKIKIKIKI !” Wuh oh. I jumped back to avoid a wide swing from the side. One of the crab men didn’t like me just watching this whole deal.

 

“Hey! Can’t a girl just photograph in peace!”

 

“KI!”

 

“Well fuck you too!” You’d think even crabmen would be respectful to a gal doing her job! But nope!  

 

Stupidly, I didn’t bring any way to defend myself. Usually I didn’t get this much trouble so I didn’t expect anything. Which meant only one option.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

 

_The Flail._

 

Any reporter knows that when you’re _loud_ and acting _weird,_ people get spooked as all hell. Even crabmen.

 

Whether by instinct or actual sentience, the crabman was utterly baffled by my awesome display of flailing.  

 

So baffled that he didn’t notice a fist puncture through his entire crabby face. Or maybe he did, and he just gave up after seeing my killer technique.

 

As Guy Man Meister pulled his hand out, I noticed he already killed the majority of the attackers. With crushed heads.

 

Huh.

 

_Click._

 

“So uh, 1, thanks for saving my ass, and 2,” I just had to ask this. There was no way I couldn’t ask this. “...what’s with the whole, face crushing deal?”

 

I don’t know how but I swore it looked like Dude Man’s helmet was actually sweating. He adjusted his cape with a clear grunt.

 

“Well you, uh, see-“

 

**RUBBLE RUBBLE RUBBLE RUBBLE RUBBLE!**

 

Now I’ve seen a lot of things on Crab Watch. Henshin Heroes of all sorts. And occasionally sumo wrestlers with machetes. Weird news day for that last one.

 

But I’ve never! Ever seen the crab men take out a _fucking tank._ Like, an actual, genuine tank. Granted it was painted orange and covered in seaweed but _holy shit._

 

The moment it secured itself, it's stupidly colored nozzle was painted at Guy Man...and by extension, me. _Welp._

 

_Click._

 

Captain Dude grabbed me by the arms (ouch), literally dragging me away.

 

**_BOOOOOM!_ **

 

The spot we stood in literally exploded, shards of concrete and dust flying everywhere. With a crater left behind, I knew one thing.

“Oh we’re so _screwed! ”_ I yelled as the tank began to aim again. “Fucking, DO SOMETHING GUY!”

 

Aside from a dramatic pose, Man Guy was doing absolutely nothing. Just standing there. _Dramatically._

 

“This is...a bit larger than my usual opponents.” Oh God I retract my last statement he _is_ an amateur. “But no worries ma’am! I’ll handle this!”

 

Oh man he _cannot_ handle this.

 

As he grabbed me and ran, I realized a couple of things. 1: he’s totally an amateur. 2: no ranged weapons, otherwise this would’ve been over by now. 3: **We are so fucked.**

 

**BOOM! BOOM BOOM!**

 

Explosions went off _everywhere_ as we ran. My arms were getting a bit cut up from shards, dust covered us both and my poor _hair._ Ruined by those damn crabs!

 

Dude Lad was definitely out of his element. He was dodging the blasts fine but he had no idea how to even approach the damn thing.

 

Yet as we ran, I felt a cold breeze through the wind. There’s only one person I know who’s so cool, the Earth tries to match her. One specific  girl, a special type of Henshin Hero.

 

“ **OHOHOHOHOHO!”**

 

_A magical girl._

 

_And she was_ _hot._

 

Everyone, even the tank, shot up to look at the source of the laugh. Standing on the roof of a building was a small girl. If not for those _beautiful_ amber eyes, I would’ve thought the white haired girl was an albino. Her arms were folded over a fancy white jacket, cocky as hell. Behind her was her cape, billowing ten times more glorious than this other guy’s.

 

Her face held absolute glee, contorted in a killer smile.

 

She. Was. Adorable.

 

_CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK!_

 

“I, CHANGEDORAH, LORD OF KAIJU, HAVE GRACED YOU TODAY WITH MY PRESENCE! YOU!” She pointed at the tank below. “ _PEON!_  YOU HAVE DEFILED MY BEACH! PREPARE TO FACE MY WRATH! HAAAAAAAAAAA!”

 

She held up her right hand, snapping it. In a sudden flash, her entire arm changed. Replacing it was instead a robotic, spiked one. It was massive, and it’s fingers had a hole at the tip. Changedorah held them out with a wild smile.

 

“TAKE PICTURES LADY! THIS’LL BE WILD!” She had _no_ quiet voice and it was **awesome.**

 

_Click click!_

 

After posing awesomely for the camera, the magical girl’s odd hand began spinning over and over again. The tank finally seemed to snap out of its confusion to aim at the girl. But it was too late!

 

**_RATTA TATTA TATTA TATTA!_ **

 

Bullets flew outta the rotating hand like a machine gun, tearing through the air like...well, bullets. That’s what bullets do.

 

It began to shred through the tank armor, metal **_screeching_ **.  

 

In an instant, the terrible tank had been redacted to scrap metal. A bullet apparently struck the fuel tank, exploding it with a loud **_BOOM!_ **

 

“There we go!” Good old Changedorah, Change, Changey, Changerino, jumped from the rooftops, cracking the road below here. “No _fool_ can withstand me! HOHOHOHO!”

 

“...Thank your for the assistance, Changedorah.” Awestruck by the better hero, Mister Man turned to face the burning wreck. “But it appears I’ll need it a bit more.”

 

Something was walking from the wreckage. It’s right arm was a massive claw, the other, an arm cannon. It had the look of some sort of crab Hitler. And I’m not just saying it looked like a Nazi or anything, no, it literally looked like _Hitler._

 

“NEIN! YOU HUMAN SWINE!” With a single swipe of his claw he put out the small fires on his overcut. His crabby, robotic face scrunched up, his mustache quivering in _rage._ “I, Adolf Crabler, the Krebstiere Reich shall eliminate you for the glory of my beautiful Crustenazis!”

 

Oh. My. God. Are you serious? Are you actually serious? I couldn’t hold in my laughter for more than a second as I giggled like a madwoman. Of my God CRUSTENAZIS! KREBSTIERE REICH! **ADOLF CRABLER!**

 

**“** AHAHAHAHA!”

 

“Halt! Human pig what is so funny! Tell me!” Oh Lord the guy was actually getting upset! He didn’t know! At all!

 

“YOUR NAME’S SO **STUUUUPID. AHAHAHAHA!”** Fuck this was so silly! God she didn’t expect this today. Oh man the article for this’ll be great. It’d be hilarious! Change was laughing, hell, even Guy Guy had a slight chuckle.  

 

“FOOOOOL!”

 

_ZAAAAAP!_

 

I was so engrossed in laughing at his _stupid_ name that I didn’t realize the bastard was blastin’ something at me.

 

Before it could hit, two capes jutted out. The bolt disappeared within the cloth, exploding harmlessly.  

 

“Hohoho! Peon! You should know to never attack a reporter! So pick on someone your own size!”

 

“Indeed! Mighty Changedorah, we must finish this evildoer! For I am the man who shall snuff out such villainy! I am!” He thrusted both hands out in front of him, smoke flying everywhere.

 

“ **CHARCOAL! KING!”**

 

Finally a damn name. I was getting tired of calling him dumb nicknames.

 

With a sudden, confident swagger Charcoal King stepped ahead to face….Adolf Crabler. God what a dumb name. Change followed, equally cocky.

 

And I was excited as hell.

 

_Click click!_

 

Already King had rushed in for the attack, wasting zero time. Out of all the fighters, he seemed to have the highest base speed. In terms of strength…

 

“HI YAAAAH!”

 

When I saw the, fucking, _Crustenazi,_ slide back just from blocking the punch, I knew this weird hero wasn’t lacking there.

 

Crabler, despite his weird size, recovered quickly. He ran in a-swinging, his claw clashing against King’s gloves. Despite the hero’s strength, guy was having trouble keeping the claw from pushing him down.

 

Enter Change. Crabler was definitely strong, but maybe a bit of a tool from what I can tell. He was totally unprepared for the fistful of Kaiju as an ape like arm slammed into him.

  


I made to sure to _click_ my camera for the crab’s dawning realization he was outnumbered. The look of pure horror on a crab with Hitler’s face? Priceless.  

 

“Really regretting your decision now, ay Adolf!” Even if it wasn’t the real thing, I didn’t dare miss the chance to insult the bastard.

 

“Exactly!” Change fully agreed with me, pointing a hairy arm at the crab. “You’re foolish to think you even had a chance, PEON!”

 

_ZAP ZAP ZAP!_

 

Panicked by the fact that _everyone,_ including his sorry ass, knew that he was as good as dead, he began firing wildly at the heroes.

 

A bothersome smell entered the battle as Change’s ape arm was slightly burnt. While the damage was temporary, the burning hair was a mess to smell, especially mixed with Charcoal King’s stupid smoke thing. Seriously, what’s the point of that?!

 

Aside from the magical girl’s slight injuries, the rapid fire blasts did little to harm the duo. The King outsped them, ducking and weaving around the blasts with ease.

 

Before I even knew it, he had already made it to the self proclaimed Nazi. A **_crack_ ** resounded through the streets as he first punched the stomach, the shell breaking beneath the clothes. Crabler was too stunned to react when the King drove his fist into his jaw.

 

_Click!_

 

As he was sent flying into the air, his heroic opponent turned to Change.

 

“It’s time to end this!” Snapping his fingers, he pointed at his foe, who at that moment was currently hurtling right towards the pavement. “Changedorah, if you’d please!”

 

“Hohoho! Consider it your reward for assisting the great and mighty Lord of Kaiju!” Shaking off the few embers left on the ape arm, it then vanished in a flash. Thrusting out of the confusion in an instant was a vine like whip. With a _crack_ in the air it caught Crabler right before he crashed into the pavement. Yet this was clearly no mercy.

 

“Villain! For your crimes against humanity, it’s plain and simple.” With a calm, steady walk, he swaggered over to the restrained crabman. “Your life is forfeit! The results...to be fuel to the flames of justice!”

 

He raised his hand into the air, my camera _clicking_ as fiery energy surrounded it. The King’s cape, hell, even Change’s, was being blown back simply from charging the attack.

 

And with a loud, boastful, and utterly powerful voice.

 

He yelled.

 

“ **_CHARCOAL! CUTTER!!!!!”_ **

 

And then with a simple swipe of his hand, the crab exploded.

 

_Click._

 

————

 

It was safe to say that when I got home from the office that day, I. Was. **Exhausted.** But happy. For one, right after some final words from that fight, I managed to work on and finish the article on it. Granted it meant staying further away from a comfy bed but hey, beggars can’t be choosers.

 

The Boss seemed happy enough when I gave it to him, something about _The Daily Henshin_ needing a “crossover story” or something. I was way too tired to care.

 

What I did care about was not only the delicious smell I smelt from the kitchen, but the soft hands rubbing my tired back. God I absolutely needed this.

 

“Ho Ho Ho! Don’t you worry, tired adorable fool! For I, in my generosity, have made you a meal with a taste known only to the greats!”

 

I turned to kiss the small, rather giddy girl massaging my back. My best friend, girlfriend and my favorite hero:

 

Yui Hokay. Also known as Changedorah. Change. Changerino. My cute snuggly wuggly. Okay maybe not the last one. Maybe.

 

“Hey I didn’t think you’d be here this early.” I smiled, hanging up my coat. As I took a seat at our table, Yui brought over the plates.

 

“Puh-lease. You stayed at work for _3 hours_ May. It’d be simply foolish to not make food for my hard working minion!”

 

“You saved my life! I should be the one owing you here!”

 

“Ho! Nonsense darling!”

 

“Yui, you destroyed a _tank_ for me.” Honestly, she could be too good sometimes. “And you’re the one saying you owe _me.”_

 

“The tank was child’s play! It’s simple a warm up!” She bragged, flipping her ginger hair. Even outside the magical girl form she looked great. Although, granted, she looked the exact same. Minus the hair color. And the eyes (usually a nice blue). And the clothes, obviously. But that’s not the point.

Point is, she’s _too good._ “Although…”

 

“Although?”

 

“Perhaps you owe me some _snuggles_ tonight?” My cheeks went red as Yui casually posed. “I believe my most trusted minion can succeed at such a simple task like that.”

 

“T-then what are we waiting for?!”

 

God she was _so good._

 

———-

 

“Yo, mail for you!”

 

I nearly dropped my morning bagel as Yui tossed me some random things. Junk mail, subscription thing, weird package-

 

“Ho Ho, why this might be your best article yet!” I looked up from my inspection to see her proudly displaying the newspaper to me. And there she was on the front page, posing right next to that King guy with all the confidence in the world.

 

“R-really?” I was **baffled.** Seriously! One day and it was already out, edited, all that crap! Usually my normal Crab Watch article takes a day or two. And it was _definitely_ not on the front page of _The Daily Henshin!_

 

“Mmm. I’m impressed. You certainly got my good side, but that’s always a given.” I couldn’t help but blush. “Even that, Charcoal Guy got some good shots! It’s written well, interview’s accurate! Good stuff, hohohoho!”

 

“T-thank you!” Oh my Gosh my face was red right now. This was just...unbelievable. Cover story for   _the_ nation’s Henshin Hero content. Hot damn…

 

“Anyway, I’m gonna take a shower. Last night was truly a difficult, yet beautiful battle.” O-Oh jeez Yui. “Tell me what the hell that package is! I believe it’s from that silly Boss of yours.”

 

As she went off to shower, I noticed that indeed was from the big man himself. Boss Mann. Really. That’s his last name.

 

Inside the package was a bunch of folders. Odd. But what caught my attention first was the big dark colored envelope with the words “Read Me First!” Gee. I wonder…

 

_Hey hey, Mayuri!_ It began when I ripped the envelope apart.

 

_This is ya boss coming in with some hot news for ya. One, your article with the Charcoal Guy and Kaiju Girl? The higher ups absolutely loved it. Ya don’t see many team ups like that anymore, so the older guys were into it. So here’s the good news. One, paid week off! Consider it some time to get shit together for Two, a promotion baby! I’m takin’ you off Crab Watch. I’ve got a ton of shit for you to do, which brings me to my big point here._

 

Okay, promotion, that’s always a good sign. Really needed the cash. And hey! Everyone loved my article! That’s good! So’s the paid week off (the Holy Grail of it all). But the “big point” was beginning to get me all nervous.

 

_See all those folders? I’ve got a few cases I want ya to handle. 20 or so, actually. Do ‘em in any order, when you can. Part of ya new promotion. So the deal’s simple. Just complete the cases, and ya get more cash. Most of these are just stuff one had lyin’ around for a bit, as well as some shit I’ve heard from pals o’mine. So hey! Good luck and all that crap! Just come to me anytime ya begin work on a case!_

 

_Boss Mann._

 

So. More work huh. For most people, this meant a lot of things. More money, less time to have fun, a shitty life. Etc and etc. But that’s for most people. I’m not most people.

 

I’m a reporter for the strongest people on Earth. So hell yes to more cases. Because this?

 

This is going to be _cool._

  
  
  



End file.
